Notre enfance
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Naruto est un petit garçon... Il pleur parce qu'il est seul... Heureusement Sasuke vient le consoler... yaoi
1. Chapter 1

C'est un chibi kawai… Il est finit ! Manque plus qu'à taper (Et je suis d'une paresse incroyable alors c'est pas dit que je respecte mes honoraires…) … Et bon… la fin à deux versions différentes… Une qui est la version originale... Elle est assez triste mais j'en suis plus ou moins contente et l'autre est complètement timbrée pour faire plaisir à la deuxième Folle Rieuse… (Et la deuxième version est… Comment dire ??? Déjantée… Débile… Ringarde… Folle… Limonée…) '… Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de 'bizarrerie' dans cette histoire parce que parfois ça ne suit pas exactement l'histoire de Naruto… Nous n'avons qu'à dire que c'est une de mes fameuses lubies et que c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire

Sur ceux, Je vous laisse !

Bonne lecture :

(Ps : Signalez-moi les fautes d'orthographe (et de grammaire) si vous en voyez s'il vous plait… Je n'ai pas de beta et je suis très peu douée en orthographe ! Merci d'avance…)

Notre enfance

1ère Partie : Moins Seul.

Un petit blond pleurait… Il était vraiment très malheureux. Il n'avait pas d'ami, il n'avait jamais connu ses parents… Et… Il était seul… Bien sûr ! Il y avait Iruka-sensei qui l'aimait bien, il passait son temps libre avec lui… Mais… Les villageois le haïssaient… Alors il se sentait seul… Et il pleurait… Il s'appelait Naruto.

Un petit brun passait par là… Il vit Naruto… Il entendit ses sanglots… Il eu de la peine pour lui… Alors il s'approcha de lui. Il sortit son mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à Naruto.

Celui-ci leva les yeux et regarda le mouchoir… Il sourit au petit brun à travers ses larmes et prit le mouchoir entre ses mains.

-Tu t'appelles comment ??

-Moi ? Heu… Nato… Nato… Naruto !

-Moi c'est Sasuke !

-Ha...

-Pourquoi tu pleures Naruto???

-Oh… J'ai pas d'amis… Je suis tout seul…

-Tu veux qu'on soit ami ???

-Pourquoi tu voudrais devenir mon ami ???

-Je ne sais pas… Tu dis que t'as pas d'ami ! Alors je veux bien devenir ton ami !

-Merci !

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je dois y aller ! Maman veut que je rentre avant le coucher du soleil ! Tu devrais rentrer chez ta maman toi aussi !

Naruto fit un petit sourire triste.

-J'ai pas de maman…

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Nan ! Arrête de pleurer ! Je suis désolé ! Paniqua Sasuke.

-C'est pas grave !

Naruto se leva, il était un peu plus petit que Sasuke, plus frêle aussi… Sasuke lui donna un bisou sur la joue, se qui fit rougir le kitsune.

-A demain alors !

Sasuke s'en alla en courant, laissant Naruto seul et rougissant… Il avait trouvé un ami… Il était heureux !

Le lendemain, Naruto attendit au même endroit Sasuke qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Sasuke lui fit un petit sourire.

-Salut Naru-chan !

-Na… Naru-chan ??? Répéta-t-il, rouge.

-Ben oui… Je trouve ça mignon Naru-chan, puis toi t'es mignon !

-Ha… Merci… Bredouilla le renard.

-Tu vas bien?

-Oui... Et toi?

-Oui, je vais bien ! Ma maman a fait des biscuits ! T'en veux un ?

-Oh oui, alors ! J'adore les biscuits moi !

Excité comme une puce, les deux garçons ouvrirent la boîte à repas du brun et mangèrent quelques biscuits au chocolat.

-Elle cuisine bien ta maman !

-Ma maman elle fait les meilleurs biscuits du monde d'abord ! Vanta Sasuke.

-Dis Sasuke, ça fait quoi d'avoir une maman ?

Le brun le regarda bizarrement, il ne s'était jamais poser la question… Il réfléchit un instant…

-Avoir une maman c'est super… C'est elle qui nous donne des câlins et nous fait des bisous avant qu'on aille se coucher… Elle nous aide quand on a un problème et nous soigne quand on a des bobos… C'est elle qui vient quand j'ai des cauchemars…

Sasuke sourit, fier de sa description, il se retourna vers Naruto qui avait baissé les yeux.

-Naru-chan ??? Appela le brun.

-Je voudrais avoir une maman… Moi je n'ai jamais de bisous… Pas de câlins… Quand je vais faire dodo c'est tout seul… Quand j'ai mal je suis encore seul… Et quand je fais des cauchemars aussi… Je suis toujours tout seul…

Sasuke le prit dans ses bras, il avait de la peine pour le petit blond.

-Moi je vais te donner des câlins ! C'est pas juste que tu n'ais pas de maman…

-Dis Sasu… Est-ce que je suis méchant ???

-Nan ! T'es très gentil d'abord ! Dit Sasuke.

Il lâcha le blond et lui fit un sourire. Naruto lui fit un de ses sourires de dix kilomètres.

-Dis… Je peux t'appeler Sasu-chan, moi ???

-Comme tu veux ! M'en fiche…

Naruto sourit un peu plus (si c'était humainement possible).

-CHAT ! C'es toi le chat ! Cria soudainement Sasuke en touchant Naruto.

Il se mit à courir laissant Naruto hébété.

-Heu… ??? Demanda-t-il les yeux ronds. (Quelle question perspicace)

-Ben… Attrape moi !

-Pourquoi ??

-Parce que c'est le jeu ! Je cours, tu m'attrape puis tu cours et je t'attrape ! T'as compris ?

-Heu oui !

Naruto commença à courir après Sasuke. Sasuke était plutôt rapide mais Naruto accéléra et toucha Sasuke avant de courir dans l'autre sens, riant au éclat. Sasuke couru après lui mais trébucha sur une pierre et tomba sur Naruto.

-Aïe, aïe, aïe ! Dit le brun en se relevant.

Il vit qu'il était sur le dos de Naruto alors il se leva en vitesse et s'excusa.

-Pardon Naru-chan !!! T'as pas mal ??? Tu veux de l'eau ???

-Non… Ne t'inquiètes pas… J'ai rien… Sasu-chan… Tu seras toujours là ??

-Hein ?? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ??

-Parce que… J'avais des amis avant… Et ils sont partis… Il m'aime plus…

-Moi je serais toujours là ! Assura le brun.

-Merci…

Il prit le brun dans ses bras. Il aimait beaucoup Sasuke… Il était gentil avec lui… Et il jouait avec lui… Il trouvais ça génial avoir un ami… Avoir enfin un véritable ami…

-Je dois y aller Naru-chan… Mes parents vont s'inquiéter…

-Ok… Je t'aime beaucoup Sasu-chan !

-Moi aussi ! A demain ! Dit Sasuke en courant pour retourner chez ses parents.

Naruto était tout excité… Demain il reverrait Sasuke… Il était gentil Sasuke…

Malheureusement… Le lendemain il ne vit pas Sasuke… Il pleuvait alors il était à nouveau tout seul… Mais cette fois sous la pluie… Il avait les yeux baissés et les larmes roulaient sur ses joues se mêlant à la pluie…

-Naruto ?? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ?? Demanda une voix que le blond connaissait bien.

Il leva doucement la tête ne sentant plus la pluie lui tomber dessus… C'était Iruka…

-B'jour… N'Iruka-sensei… Dit-il le nez bouché…

-NARUTO !!! Tu vas avoir un rhume !!! Ra… Viens avec moi !

Le brun prit le blond dans ses bras, celui-ci éternua…

-Tu es vraiment désespérant… Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ???

-Je suis débile… J'ai un ami… Et il vient tous les jours… Aujourd'hui il pleut… L'est pas venu…

-Lui il est prudent ! Naruto… Tu vas tomber malade !

Le blond éternua à nouveau.

-Rectification… Tu es tombé malade !!! Et tu es brûlant de fièvre !!! Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu as un ramen à la place du cerveau ou quoi ?? Réprimanda le balafré.

Le blond commença à pleurer… Il se cala un peu plus dans les bras de son 'père'…

-Naruto… Aller, je te ramène chez toi et j'appelle un médecin…

C'est ce qu'il fit… Il sécha les cheveux du blond et lui mis son pyjama… Il le mit à son lit… Et appela un médecin… Celui-ci vint, ausculta Naruto… Verdict sans appel !! Il devait garder le lit pendant une semaine… Naruto… Trop dans les vapes pour protester s'endormit de suite. Il resta environs trois jour dans un état comateux : il passait ses journées à dormir et à se réveiller de temps à autres pour boire une demi cuillerée de sirop, ainsi que des cachets… Et puis pour manger la soupe qu'Iruka lui apportait.

Après cinq jours ça allait beaucoup mieux… Mais il était encore un peu faible… Le septième jour il quitta enfin le lit… Il avait peur… Après tout… Une semaine qu'il ne voyait pas Sasuke… Il lui en voulait peut-être ??? PIRE ! Il l'avait oublié… Naruto alla au rendez-vous… Sasuke est là !!! Naruto lui courut dans les bras. Sasuke le regarda et un sourire illumina son visage.

-NARU-CHAN !!!

Il le prit dans ses bras et serra fort… Ce qu'ils étaient bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

-Naru-chan… Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu ces trois derniers jours… J'étais puni… J'ai cassé le vase préféré de papa… Je suis sûr que tu m'en veux… Sinon tu serais venu… Les autres jours…

Il rougit et baissa la tête.

-Ben… En fait… J'étais malade ! Je n'ai pas pu venir…

Sasuke leva la tête.

-C'était pas trop grave ?

-Nan… Juste un petit rhume…

Sasuke sourit…

-Dis… Tu aimes faire de la balançoire ??

-OH OUI ALORS !!! J'adore, c'est trop génial !

-Tu veux que je te pousse ?

Naruto hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation et Sasuke et lui allèrent faire de la balançoire. Dans un petit parc, deux balançoires leur tendait les bras… Enfin… Façon de parler ! Nous savons tous que les balançoires n'ont pas de bras… N'est ce pas ? Naruto s'installa sur la première et se balança doucement, Sasuke lui fit gagner de la hauteur et s'assit sur la balançoire à côté… Montant le plus haut possible. Les enfants riaient aux éclats. Que c'était bon d'avoir un ami !

Fin de la première partie.

Voilà… Que dire ??? Je sais c'est nul … Pour les reproches à me faire… reviews ?

Sinon… Pour ceux qui peuvent supporter encore cette fic… Ben… Je mettrais si tout va bien un chapitre par semaine… Le samedi… (Le seul jour où j'ai Internet... Ou le Vendredi si vous avez de la chance …)… Je vous le signalerai si il y a du changement'…

Aller, Kiss,

Bien à vous,

Keyko-san. (Ou Key' ou Keyko-chan ou encore Ma Keyko d'n'amour… Ou Isa ou Isabelle… Ou comme vous voulez ).


	2. Chapter 2

BONJOUR ! Nous voici pour la deuxième partie de 'Notre enfance'

Merci pour tout vos commentaire et…

Bonne lecture :

Notre enfance.

2ème Partie : Promesse Rompue.

Naruto regardait le petit brun en face de lui… Celui-ci avait un visage détendu et un sourire béat aux lèvres…

-Tu fais quoi ? Finit-il par demander.

-Je mange un bonbon ! Répondit calmement le garçon.

Le visage de Naruto s'illumina.

-Je peux en avoir un ?

-C'est mon dernier !

-Oh…

Il baissa les yeux… Après tout… Il était comme tous les enfants… Les bonbons… Il aimait ça ! Pour pas dire qu'il adorait… Alors pas la peine de dire que maintenant… Non seulement il était déçu mais en plus il avait envie de sucre…

-Tu veux partager ?

-Par… Partager ?

-Ben oui partager !

Naruto réfléchit… Le bonbon de Sasuke était son dernier… Et il l'avait dans sa bouche…

-Comment ?

-Ferme les yeux ! Ouvre la bouche !

Le blond ne se posa pas plus de question et obéis. Sasuke s'approcha doucement et glissa sa langue et le bonbon entre les lèvres de son ami et en la retirant il caressa lentement la langue de Naruto. Il se recula en souriant… Naruto se retrouva avec le bonbon de Sasuke dans sa bouche et avec une couleur fluorescente sur les joues.

-Voilà… Je te le donne !

-Mais… Et toi ?

-Quoi et moi ?

-Ben… T'as pas de bonbon toi…

-Pas grave… J'en ai plein à la maison…

-Mais… On peut pas… Partager ? Ensemble… Je…

Naruto rougit un peu plus… Sasuke avait comprit… Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Naruto s'approcha hésitant… Il trouvait cette situation plus que gênante… Il s'appuya sur les épaules de Sasuke et s'approcha de ses lèvres. Une fois en contact. Le bonbon au goût cerise se balada de bouche en bouche… Les langues se caressant par accident… Une fois la sucrerie fondue, ils se séparèrent.

-J'adore la cerise… C'est mon parfum préféré ! Dit Naruto en souriant.

-A moi aussi ! C'est trop bon !

Les deux garçons se couchèrent sur le gazon pour regarder le ciel…

-Tu sais quoi Naru-chan ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai demandé à ma maman pourquoi j'étais bien avec toi et pourquoi je pensais toujours à toi…Elle m'a dit que c'était sûrement l'amour… Je dois être amoureux de toi… Et toi ? T'es amoureux de moi ?

-Je pense que… Moi aussi je dois être amoureux de toi…

-Tu veux être mon fiancé ? Sourit Sasuke en tournant la tête vers Naruto.

-Oui !

Le blond cria un 'Youpi' et sauta dans les bras de son nouveau petit ami. Ils rirent de bon cœur. Le blond regarda le ciel…

-Oh ! SASUKE ! Regarde ce nuage ! On dirait un cœur !

Sasuke leva la tête et vit le fameux nuage.

-Non ! C'est pas un cœur… C'est un nounours…

-Mais non un cœur ! Regarde !

-Non… C'est un nounours qui tient un cœur !

Naruto observa un peu plus le nuage et finit par sourire.

-On a tous les deux raison ! C'est un cœur et un nounours !

Ils se sourirent.

-T'es trop mignon quand tu souris Naru-chan !

Le petit brun fit concurrence au tomate tant cette phrase l'avait surpris et mis dans l'embarras.

-Et quand tu es tout rouge et tout gêné aussi ! Sourit le brun.

Naruto lui fit un petit sourire en rougissant un peu plus encore…

-Dis Naru… Tu veux venir dormir chez moi ? Ce serait trop super ! Implora le brun.

-Non… Je risque de déranger tes parents et…

-MAIS NON ! Ils ont dis que je pouvais inviter mes copains quand je voulais !

-Mais….

-Et j'ai plein de bonbons chez moi ! Si je t'invite on pourrait en manger et on serait plus obliger de partager ! S'il te plait !

-Mais…

-Et je te présenterais mon frère et puis ma mère et…

-Ok… Je viens… Mais t'es sûr que ça ne dérangera pas ?

-MAIS NON !

Sasuke prit la main du blond et l'entraîna chez lui.

-T'es sûr que…

-Arrête Naru-chan ! Tu ne dérangeras personne ! Puis j'ai envie de dormir avec toi…

Naruto soupira de bonheur… Lui aussi avait envie de dormir dans les bras de Sasuke…

-C'est là ! C'est la petite maison tout au fond !

Naruto leva les yeux et tiqua… La dite 'petite maison' était une grande bâtisse avec quelques éventails peints un peu partout… Les couleurs dominantes étant le bleu foncé et le rouge.

-Petite ?

-Ben oui… Elle n'est pas si grande !

-Pas si grande ?

-Aller, viens on va rentrer !

Sasuke lui prit à nouveau la main et l'entraîna dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils furent accueilli par une femme au long cheveux ébènes, elle avait un regard doux couleur charbon et un visage fin et souriant. A sa vue, Sasuke lâcha la main de Naruto et se précipita dans ses bras.

-MAMAN ! Cria-t-il.

La femme sourit encore plus et ouvrit les bras pour accueillir le petit démon.

-Bonjour mon petit Neko-chan !

-Bonjour maman !

Le gamin lui fit un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Maman, je te présente mon copain ! C'est Naruto !

-Naruto… ? Naruto Uzumaki ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le petit blond qui rougit.

-Oui madame…

-Kyuubi… Chuchota-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit maman ?

-Rien mon cœur ! Alors Kitsune-chan, tu manges avec nous aujourd'hui ?

-Et il dort aussi maman ! S'il te plait !

-Tu fais comme tu veux… C'est ton invité !

-SUPER !

Elle le déposa à terre et l'embrassa sur la joue puis elle alla vers Naruto et l'embrassa également sur la joue en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je vous souhaite, tout le bonheur possible… Je sens qu'il va arriver quelque chose Naruto… Mais ne désespère pas… Aller… Va jouer !

Naruto n'avait pas compris ces dernières phrases… Mais il hocha tout de même la tête…

Sasuke lui prit la main et alla en vitesse dans sa chambre. Il souriait comme un bien heureux. En chemin ils rencontrèrent un garçon. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à Sasuke mais il avait les cheveux plus longs et il était bien plus grand que lui… Mais… Selon Naruto, Sasuke était bien plus mignon…

-Bonjour Tachi !

-Salut petit frère ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Sasuke lui tira la langue, montrant par ce geste, toute sa maturité.

-Naruto, c'est mon grand frère, Itachi ! Itachi, c'est Naruto, mon fiancé !

Il fit un grand sourire en montrant la main de Naruto toujours dans la sienne. Itachi fit un petit sourire triste.

-C'est ton petit copain ? Tu l'aimes ?

-Bah oui ! Dit Sasuke sur le ton d'une évidence.

-Très bien… Je suis ravi Naruto !

-Moi aussi !

Il ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux du blond et caressa la joue de son petit frère. Sasuke recommença sa course à travers les couloirs. Elle finit enfin devant une porte. Sasuke l'ouvrit… C'était une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal… Il y avait un lit, une commode, un bureau et quelques armes accrochées au mur.

-C'est ma chambre ! Tu veux faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

-Je sais pas… Et toi ?

-Moi ? Ben… Je veux te donner des bisous !

Il s'approcha de Naruto et lui donna des bisous sur les joues puis dans le cou.

-Arrête ! Ça chatouille ! Rit le blond.

-T'es chatouilleux ?


	3. Chapter 3

-T'es chatouilleux ?

-NAN ! Répondit précipitamment le blond.

Sasuke fit un petit sourire diabolique et commença à chatouiller Naruto qui se tortillait dans tous les sens. Il finit par terre, Sasuke sur lui.

-Na… Na… NAN ! To plait… Arrête ! Tenta-t-il t'articuler.

Après un moment, Sasuke arrêta en souriant, laissant son ami reprendre son souffle.

-Tu vas bien Naru-chan ?

-J'ai trop rigoler… Ne me chatouille plus ! Ça fait mal au ventre…

-Promis ! Dis… Tu veux dessiner ?

-Oh oui ! Sourit Naruto en levant la tête.

Sasuke se leva, prit du papier et des crayons et les mit par terre. Naruto s'approcha et se mit à dessiner… Ils s'amusaient beaucoup… Au bout de quelques heures ils avaient fini 'leurs œuvres d'art'. Naruto avait dessiné un chat blond et un noir l'un à côté de l'autre en train de dormir sur un oreiller. Sasuke, quant à lui, avait dessiné Naruto et lui. Dans le coin supérieur gauche un soleil souriant et dans le coin droit, son frère : Itachi.

-Tu aimes beaucoup ton frère, non ? Demanda Naruto.

-Oh oui ! Itachi est trop génial ! Il est gentil avec moi et il est super fort ! Je voudrais être un ninja aussi doué que lui ! S'extasia Sasuke.

Naruto sourit.

-Mes petits loups ! A table ! Appela la maman.

Sasuke prit la main de Naruto et courut jusqu'à la salle à manger. Là-bas, il y avait un homme qui ressemblait à Itachi mais en plus froid et plus dur… Il s'approcha de Naruto… L'air sévère. Il le pointa du doigt et dit :

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Ça, comme tu dis, c'est le nouvel ami de ton fils ! Soupira la maman.

-Il compte avoir le magenkyou Sharigan ? Demanda le père.

-PAPA ! S'indigna Sasuke, C'est Naruto…

-Uzumaki ?

-Heu oui…

L'homme au sharigan réfléchit… C'est vrai qu'un démon comme ami ça pourrait être utile…

Il alla finalement s'assoire et la famille commença à manger. L'ambiance était lourde… Le silence n'était coupé que par le bruit des couverts. Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise… Il trouvait que le temps passait beaucoup trop lentement et il n'osait pas émettre un son. Quand enfin le repas du soir se finit, il était l'heure de se coucher. Sasuke emmena Naruto dans sa chambre et lui prêta un pyjama bleu avec des petits renards dessus. Lui il en mit un avec des chats. Ils se mirent dans le même lit et Sasuke se lova contre Naruto en souriant.

-Bonne nuit Naru-chan… Je t'aime !

-Fait de beau rêve ! Je t'aime aussi !

Les deux enfants s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre sous le regard bienveillant d'une personne.

-Je t'aime petit frère… Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal… Pas même à papa ! Si tu aimes un garçon, je vais faire en sorte que tu puisses être avec lui… Et que tu ne sois pas obliger d'épouser une de ces pimbêches, conne et puissante… Je te le promets ! Tu seras heureux avec ton ami… Alors ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais faire…

Le lendemain Naruto partit après un câlin avec madame Uchiwa, un bisou avec Sasuke et une caresse sur la joue de Itachi. Il était vraiment très heureux. Il passa sa journée avec Iruka-sensei. Il lui raconta dans les moindres détails sa journée d'hier. Iruka était très content pour lui… Quoiqu'un peu surpris tout de même en apprenant qu'il avait déjà viré de bord mais il se dit que l'amour n'avait pas de sexe et qu'il y en a qui se découvre très tôt. Le lendemain il alla comme tous les autres jours au rendez-vous… Mais Sasuke ne vint pas… Il se demandait se qu'il se passait mais n'y fit pas attention… Le lendemain il y alla à nouveau… Mais toujours pas de Sasuke… Se fut ainsi pendant environ une semaine… Le blond était triste… Sasuke lui manquait… Il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas là… Il s'inquiétait… Enfin, un jour, pendant que Naruto déprimait sur le gazon en se rappelant des bons moments avec son ami. Il vit Sasuke arriver… Celui-ci avait un visage froid et fermé… Il avançait lentement et non avec son excitation habituelle… Naruto ne s'en formalisa pas et bondit sur ses pieds. Il s'approcha de lui. Sasuke leva un regard glacial vers lui. Naruto lui sourit gentiment. Il se pencha pour lui donner un bisou mais Sasuke l'évita. Naruto lui montra un regard surpris, perdu… Blessé !

-Naruto…

Naruto ? Pas de Naru-chan ? Et avec ce ton si blasé, lassé… ?

-Je ne t'aime plus ! Finit le brun.

Naruto ne comprit pas tout de suite… Aujourd'hui tout était tellement bizarre… Quand il comprit le sens des paroles de Sasuke, il lui sembla un instant que le monde s'effondrait sous ses pieds… C'était une blague ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague. Il chercha la réponse dans les yeux de Sasuke… Mais seul une lueur de détermination et d'indifférence flottait à l'intérieur… Il avait tellement changé en une semaine… Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il resterait avec lui pour toujours… Tout ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour… Pourquoi ? Tenta-t-il de dire.

Il avait la furieuse envie de pleurer, sa gorge lui faisait tellement mal et ses yeux piquait si fort… C'était sûrement un horrible cauchemar… Il allait se réveiller et irait au rendez-vous, Sasuke sera là et ils riraient, il lui raconterait son rêve et Sasuke le consolerait… N'est ce pas ? Il ne pouvait en être autrement…

-Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Naruto !

La phrase de trop… Celle qui achève… C'était comme un nouveau coup de poignard en plein cœur… Il était choqué… Jamais… Pas même un peu ?

-Mais… Tu avais dit que…

-Je me suis trompé ! Coupa-t-il froidement.

Il s'était trompé… Ce n'était qu'une erreur… Il lui fait connaître l'amitié et l'amour, les joies des jeux et tout le reste… Et tout ça… Ce n'était qu'une erreur ? Une simple erreur…

-Mais… On peut rester amis… Pas vrai ?

Un mince espoir de garder contact… De garder cet être cher à son cœur…

-Non ! Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça… T'es qu'un boulet ! Tu me gonfles !

Tout ça brisé en un instant… Par de simples petites phrases…

Naruto ne put tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes… Il tomba à genoux…

-Mais… Moi, je t'aime !

-Ça, je m'en fous ! Dit-il froidement en se retournant.

Il avait vu du dégoût dans les yeux de son ancien ami… Comme si… Comme si il était un monstre… Le même regard que les villageois…

Il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues… Il était anéanti… La seule personne qui voulait de lui, qui lui avait appris ce qu'était l'amour… La seule qui comptait pour lui plus que sa vie… Venait de lui tourner le dos comme si il était un monstre… Il venait de perdre la personne la plus chère à son cœur en un instant… Il n'avait même pas pu le retenir… Rien…

-Pourquoi ? Cria-t-il désespérément. Pourquoi ? SASUKE !

Il tendit sa main comme pour attraper la silhouette qui disparaissait.

-Sasu-chan… Moi je t'aime… Alors pourquoi ? Murmura-t-il avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Fin de la deuxième partie.

(J'ai eu un petit problème de publication' désolé…)

Je tiens juste à remercier Shizu pour sa relecture… Merci à toi !

Aller, Kiss,

A dans quelques heures (vous avez bien lu… j'ai une gentille jeune fille qui m'encourage en ce moment').

Keyko-san.

Ps : Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà !!! Le chapitre 3bis'… Et la première fin…… (Il y en a trois XD)

Bonne lecture :

Naruto était au point de rendez-vous… Il n'arrivait pas à passer à autres choses… Il continuait de penser à Sasuke… Iruka avait de la peine pour lui… Il venait souvent le chercher là… Il s'y endormait souvent… Attendant toujours son ami…

Ok ! Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas… Voire même qu'il le détestait… Il l'avait laissé là, pleurant… C'est Iruka qui était venu… Il avait pleuré pendant des heures… Et là encore il pleurait… Il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir connu Sasuke… Il avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide… Tout… Tout se qu'il avait demandé… Il l'avait eu… Un ami, un vrai ami… Il avait même eu plus… Un amour… Mais on lui avait brutalement arraché… Il se sentait mal… Une main se posa sur son épaule…

Il releva la tête…

-Itachi-kun ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux encore plein de larme.

-Oui c'est moi ! Tu comptes rester encore longtemps à te morfondre comme ça ?

-Je…

-T'es pitoyable… Tu ne veux pas te battre pour mon frère ? Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, hein ? S'emporta le brun.

-J'ai essayé… J'ai été le voir plusieurs fois… Je lui ai demandé… J'ai tenté de parler… Il m'a juste dit de m'en aller… Il en a rien à faire… J'ai mal au cœur…

Les larmes coulent encore plus…

Itachi le prend dans ses bras.

-Ecoute petit… Mon frère t'aime encore… Mais lui aussi a mal… Il faut que tu essayes de le faire parler…

Il tente de le consoler… Le petit s'endort dans les bras protecteur de la grande personne…

Itachi le regarde… Il avait les yeux bouffis… Le visage triste… Il était pâle… Il avait énormément maigris…

-Il est beau le résultat ? Je m'y suis vraiment pris comme un imbécile…

Il soupira…

Un homme brun arriva… C'est Iruka ! Il pose Naruto parterre et s'en va en courant… Il n'avait pas envie qu'on donne l'alerte… Tout le monde savait qu'il a tué sa famille… Qu'il n'était plus qu'un déserteur… Il se cacha dans un arbre.

-Naruto… Soupire Iruka.

Il le prend dans ses bras et l'emmène dans sa maison. Il est triste pour son petit bout… C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas toujours super calme, que c'est même un sacré phénomène… Mais il est si gentil… Et il avait l'air si triste…

-Je me demande quelle sorte de garnement est ce Sasuke… Abandonné comme ça Naruto du jour au lendemain… Quand je pense qu'il était si heureux il n'y a même pas quelques jours… Là… J'ai l'impression de porter l'incarnation de la tristesse… Pensa Iruka.

Il le déposa dans son lit, le borde, lui donne un bisou sur le front et s'en va… Le lendemain, Naruto ouvre ses petits yeux… Regarde autour de lui… Et la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit c'est : Sasuke…

-Sasuke… Il faut que j'aille le voir… Il faut que je comprenne…

Il sortit de son lit, mit en quatrième vitesse ses vêtements orange et couru vers la grande maison des Uchiwa… Arrivé devant il sonna… Il se sentait mal dans cette maison… Il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible c'était produit… Sasuke vint lui ouvrir… Quand il vit Naruto il ferma la porte mais Naruto mit son pied pour l'en empêcher…

-NON ! Pas ça… J'en ai assez Sasuke… JE T'AIME !!! JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE SANS TOI !

-Rien à foutre, dégage.

Naruto utilisa toute ses forces et réussit à entrer dans la maison. Sasuke le regarda froidement. Il éclata en sanglot.

-J'en ai assez Sasuke ! Pourquoi ne veut-tu pas de moi ?

-Parce que t'es qu'un boulet ! Et que je te déteste ! Sors de chez moi !

-Pourquoi tu me mens ? Je sais que c'est pas vrai !

-Non tu ne sais pas tu ne sais rien !

Naruto tomba à genou… Il en avait marre… Une main se posa sur son épaule… C'était Sasuke… Il avait un regard froid… Mais tout au fond de ses prunelles… Tout au fond si il cherchait bien… Il pouvait voir cet amour innocent…

-Sasuke… C'est quelqu'un qui m'a dit que tu m'aimais encore… Je me rappelle de sa voix mais je ne vois plus les traits… Il vous aime c'est secret ne dite pas que je vous l'ai dit…

Sasuke sourit… Cette chanson… Oui il la connaissait… Sa mère l'aimait beaucoup… Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il prit Naruto dans ses bras.

-NARU-CHAN ! JE T'AIME !!! JE SUIS DESOLE !!! J'AI MAL !!!!

-Moi aussi Sasuke… Moi aussi…

Il l'enserra le plus fort possible dans ses bras… Tous les deux pleurant à chaude larme… Une ombre veillait sur eux… Cette ombre avait les traits de Sasuke… Mais était plus grand… Il fit un sourire… C'était le commencement…

Les deux petits étaient tous les deux endormis sous les étoiles… Sasuke ne voulait pas rester dans cette maison… Ca lui faisait froid dans le dos… Et Naruto l'avait suivit… A leur point de rendez-vous… Iruka arrive comme tous les soirs et il voit les deux petits dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

-C'est le petit Uchiwa, ça non ? Sasuke Uchiwa… Oh… C'est donc ça… C'est pour ça qu'il a abandonné Naruto… En voilà une réaction bien stupide… Pensa Iruka.

Il prit les deux gamins dans ses bras et les emmena dans la maison de Naruto il les borda fit un bisou à Naruto et alla de coucher dans le canapé… Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser Naruto seul avec son amour…

Le lendemain, Sasuke est le premier à se réveiller… Il voit Naruto… Il sourit… Il est si mignon quand il dort… Un vrai petit ange… Lui il se sentait sal… Il avait fait du mal à ce petit ange et il devait tuer son frère… Il n'était qu'un démon lui…

Naruto ouvre doucement les yeux… Se les frotte. Et fait un gros câlin à son petit ami…

-Sasuke ! Je t'aime…

-Oui moi aussi… Dit tristement Sasuke.

Naruto lève les yeux vers lui… Il avait tellement changé… Il n'était plus aussi démonstratif et il était moins bavard… Il continuait également de le regarder avec cet air froid et indifférent…

-Sasuke… Tu sais que je t'aime ? Tu peux me dire se qui te fait bobo au cœur… Je te jure que je te…

-C'est mon frère… Il m'a fait mal…

-Comment ça ?

-Il a tué maman… Papa… Tout le monde…

Naruto le regarda… Sasuke avait le regard dans le vague… Il allait mal… Alors il fit la chose la plus simple du monde… Celle qu'on fait pour consoler quelqu'un qu'on aime… Il lui fit un petit bisou sur les lèvres et le prit dans ses bras…

-Je t'aime…

Il n'y avait rien à dire… Pas de mots qui pourraient justifier cet acte… Pas de paroles qui pourrait le consoler… Tout se qu'il pouvait faire… C'était lui dire qu'il serait là… Qu'il l'aimait… Qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas…

-Moi aussi… Je t'aime Naru-chan…

Il ne serait jamais comme avant… Naruto l'acceptait… Il avait vécu quelque chose de difficile… Le temps apaiserait sûrement la douleur… Sans pour autant l'effacer…

-Dit Naruto… J'ai faim ! On va partager quelque chose ?

-Sasuke… Je pense… Qu'on n'a pas besoin de nourriture pour partager… Sourit Naruto.

-On appelle ça… S'embrasser !

Sasuke fit un petit sourire… Se pencha sur Naruto… Et l'embrassa… Passant sa langue dans sa bouche… Partageant un bonbon inexistant…

Fin !

Bon je sais… Ce n'est pas super joyeux… Mais j'aime assez… A part les fautes d'orthographe… Je trouve ça pas mal Bon… Rendez vous aux prochaines fins XD.

Aller, Kiss,

Keyko-san.


	5. Chapter 5

On m'a demandé une suite… Voilà…

Chapitre 5 : La vie nous sourit… 

La team 7 était au point de rendez-vous. Sakura collait Sasuke comme à son habitude. Sasuke s'en foutait comme à son habitude… Mais Naruto lui ne bavait pas sur Sakura et n'essayait même pas de battre Sasuke… Il s'était assis à terre et regardait dans le vague un léger sourire sur les lèvres… Ils avaient quatorze ans maintenant, ils étaient devenus des ninjas… Sasuke et lui étaient toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre mais très peu de personnes savaient pour eux… Kakashi était dans la confidence… En fait… Il ne l'était pas au début mais il l'avait surpris, lui et Sasuke en train de se faire des bisous dans le cou et avait d'ailleurs… Faillit avoir une crise cardiaque ! A ce souvenir le sourire de Naruto s'élargit…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux fait, dobe ? Lui dit Sasuke, plus pour avoir une excuse pour pouvoir se libérer de l'emprise de Sakura qu'autre chose. Naruto lui sourit.

-J'essaye de me souvenir des années où on était petit… Et de tous les bonbons qu'on a partagé…

Sasuke sourit lui aussi alors que Sakura ne comprenait rien.

-Sasuke ? Tu sais de quoi Naruto parle ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Ouais… Je sais… Mais toi tu ne le sauras pas !

Sasuke alla s'assoire à côté de Naruto… Tout aussi heureux que lui… La vie leur souriait… Grâce à Naruto il avait surmonté sa haine contre son frère et cherchait plutôt une explication à son geste… Voulant le retrouver pour lui parler puis… La vie leur souriait… Alors autant en profiter tant que ça durait…

Fin !

Alors là je pense que c'est la fin de fin… Voilà… C'est juste un petit épilogue

BISOUS !

Keyko-san.


End file.
